Bella Durmiente
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un cuento de Disney combinado con Candy Candy y sus personajes


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **La Bella durmiente**

 _ **Inspiración Si te tengo de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la realidad

En un accidente una joven cayó en un grave sueño, causado por somníferos, sin poderla despertar, ella fue llevada a un hospital, donde varios médicos la revisaban, ya estaban limpiando a través de sueros su sangre pero ella no despertaba y entraba en coma.

Un amigo de toda la vida la visitaba el un joven muy atractivo quien sino el mejor actor de Broadway Terry amigo de la familia de ella, a quien amaba de manera callada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues él era su amigo y siempre la hacía molestar, la veía triste no podía creer que ella no fuera a despertar, se les anunció a la familia que si en cierto tiempo no despertaba ella podía caer en un coma permanente. Terry hablaba con ella le besaba sus manos mientras que la joven no despertaba.

Pasaban los días ella seguía sin despertar y varios médicos llegaban, Terry se tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra pues su madrastra lo llamaba y este enfurecido regresaba porque al morir su Padre el Ducado le pertenecía, así ante el enfado evidente de este informaba que su amiga estaba internada en un hospital desahuciada en un coma por excesos de somníferos que con maldad inyectaron a la joven, varios se enteraban y llegaban a oídos de un joven en Escocia quien también conocía de la dama, fue entonces que se aventuro a verla antes que su deceso fuera evidente, decidido a despedirse de a quien él consideraba una hermosa joven que conoció desde su niñez.

Los médicos Cornwall estaban ahí, Archivald un especialista en Neurología la despertaba y siendo el único que ahí se encontraba sonrió al recordar el cuento de la bella durmiente y un hermoso beso le daba, sin embargo ella no despertó. Su hermano Alister Cornwall especialista en aparatos médicos decidido a llevar a cabo un rápido intento por despertarla, alejaba a todos aplicando un shock eléctrico, mismo que no funcionaba, este se acerco y al verla notó que sus rizos se despeinaron un poco al menos con su intento le dio un beso y el shock se lo llevó él, al parecer todavía estaba conectado el aparato y sopas que le dé un electrizante desenlace, las enfermeras entraban y la arreglaban, ya solo quedaban algunos días para desconectarla por completo, si eso no la hacía despertar.

Llegaba el médico de la familia un atractivo hombre Anthony Brown, quien se había encargado de cuidar del padre de ella hasta que falleció, le acariciaba el rostro y un beso de despedida le dio, - hermosa amiga tu siempre me gustaste ahora me doy cuenta que debí decírtelo, sin remedio alguno salía desalentado pues su bella amiga definitivamente no había despertado.

Un día después regresaba Terry a despedirse ya con su cara triste pues ella en unos días moriría sin alimento y sin el aparato que la mantenía con vida.

-Candy siempre estarás en mi corazón, no alcance a decirte lo mucho que eran atractivas tus pecas para mi, que si me burle de ellas, era para ver lo hermosa que te veías enojada. Le dio un bello beso, y salió melodramáticamente sin consuelo alguno con la cara llena en llanto y su vista perdida, se fue huyendo pues no podría soportar que le arrancaran la vida y el estar presente.

Ese mismo día llegó el joven Escocés vestido un poco diferente se ocultaba, pues traía a su valiosa amiga que también se quería despedir a Candy.

-Puppet escóndete bien, porque si te ven nos sacan a los dos a patadas de aquí, la pequeña obediente se escondía en el cuello del joven de repente le dieron ganas de ir al baño y se aguantaba pues los nervios la hicieron entrar en pánico.

Entraban por fin y Candy se veía hermosa, Albert la vio sonriendo y le dijo

-Sabes mi pequeña siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí eres lo mejor que he tenido y si sales de esto prometo decírtelo todo el tiempo, le dio un beso hermoso en los labios, enlazándolos bellamente. Puppet nerviosa saltó a buscar un lugar donde hacer del baño y se metió bajo la cama, hasta el orín de un zorrillo apesta y mucho, Candy despertó asustada, se desconectaba y corría encima de Albert se montaba en su espalda, ambos se salían corriendo olía a rayos ese lugar. Puppet sonriente buscaba a Candy y ya no estaba, corría saliendo a buscar a Albert y este sentado en una banca afuera del hospital tenía abrazada a Candy en su regazo besándola porque el juró que siempre la iba a amar.

 **FIN  
**


End file.
